galeriansfandomcom-20200214-history
Cain
"You were born to find Lilia. And I was born to kill you. We live only to serve mother. We must obey mother's family program. Now it's your turn to die." - Cain Cain (カイン) is one of the first Galerians created by Dorothy and is part of the Family Program. He is a near perfect clone of the series' main protagonist Rion Steiner, with the main difference being his bright green eyes. In fact, they are apart of the same family type: Pegasus. It's revealed towards the end of the game he has a Q7G chromosome abnormal. The last of the Galerians met in the first game, Cain's purpose was to destroy Rion at the end of his mission to locate Lilia and the virus program in her brain. Although he wanted to be the one to find Lilia first, Dorothy chose Rion because he was apparently imperfectly made due to his eye color being different from the real Rion Steiner's. This fills him with both hatred, envy, and a blood-thirsty desire to kill Rion for being chosen by the AI. His personality is extremely flawed and is the type of person to obsess endlessly about somebody else, dwelling on all the reasons to despise them. Cain is quite pitiful and his existence is totally governed by Dorothy, a "person" from whom he greatly seems to want approval. He has many different kinds of abilities like lightning summoning, control of fire and levitation; unlike the other Galerians, and this gives him a sense of superiority to everyone else. Although he is only seen gloating towards Rion. He is the same age appearance-wise as Rion (14) but wears a bizarre leather suit and has ruffled up blonde hair. Cain shares the same voice actor with Rion in all his appearances. In the game and anime movie, he is voiced by Frank Newman and Dave Wittenberg in English respectively. In Japanese, he is voiced by Akira Ishida in all appearances. In the sequel ''Galerians: Ash'', Cain's dead body is seen on the floor of the Mushroom Tower data world but it only serves to give the player manuals and help with a puzzle. In the game The first true mention of Cain is very illusive and the player will not get it until reaching the climax of the story. The drug dealer in the Babylon Hotel says that Rion resembles one of his "best customers", implying that Cain has met with this person face-to-face and apparently more than once. At the final stage of the game, Mushroom Tower, Rion and Lilia make it to the Hand of God area. After examining all the capsules in the Rion, Cain will answer Rion's question about a fifth unmarked capsule. Cain tells him that it is his and that he is actually a Galerian. The twin goes on to explain that the real Rion died in Michelangelo Memorial Hospital and that both he and Rion where cloned from his DNA. The memories of the "real" Rion were transplanted to the current one and his whole entire escape-and-locating of Lilia was apart of Dorothy's mission for him. Denying this, Rion refuses to believe Cain's words and calls him a liar but he insists it is the truth. Lilia tries to tell Rion that the memories they had as children can't be replicated and it is their own, essentially assuring him to be the one and only Rion. Regardless, Cain declares that all fates are chosen by Mother and that everyone must obey her Family Program. Cain's purpose is to kill his twin and as to be expected, a battle ensues; and in what looks to be total darkness, the two twins fight for dominance. Cain is equal to and perhaps even stronger than Rion but his weakness is his pride. Often he would attempt to play with and laugh at Rion, levitating while assaulting him with blue fire and thunder strikes, at the price of leaving him wide open to attack. He hid himself in darkness or teleported away, only to appear again always in front of Rion, making it easier for him to predict his moves and counterattack. After having realized his opponent was stronger than expected, he starts to float quickly towards his twin leaving a trail of fire behind, trying to entrap his opponent in a circle of flames. Despite his powers, he is still unable protect himself from the twin's attacks and continues to leave himself vulnerable, even stopping his attack when damaged. In the end, the envious Galerian is defeated, and Rion is victorious. With blood dripping down his head, Cain is in utter disbelief that Rion is stronger than him and queries if his next target is Dorothy. He laments that he would never think of killing his own mother and he succumbs to his wounds, collapsing to his death; the last words to his brother being "Goodbye, Rion." Rion wonders if Cain is correct that the real Rion is dead and that he is just another Galerian, but Lilia rejects that idea completely. He is then determined to find out an answer from Dorothy once and for all. In the movie He has the same role he has in the game. However, his death is more violent, and he had no time to say goodbye to Rion since he is killed before he even could. Gallery 29.jpg|Line-art of Cain by Sho-u Tajima. S_cain.jpg|Cain watercolor by Sho-u Tajima. 37.jpg|Rough sketch of Cain by Sho-u Tajima. ITEMTIM_0143.jpg|Cain seen asleep or unactivated in the birthing chamber within the Hand of God. vlcsnap-2018-07-11-08h08m17s898.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-08h08m43s139.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-08h08m45s519.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-08h09m19s049.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-08h09m30s440.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-08h10m01s305.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-08h18m30s691.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-08h18m34s987.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-08h18m43s536.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-08h19m07s089.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-08h19m20s018.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-08h19m52s013.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-08h20m19s328.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-08h20m53s777.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-08h21m30s942.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-08h22m29s069.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-08h24m10s308.png Trivia *Cain's name is from the Book of Genesis, named after the first murderer in the Garden of Eden. He was responsible for killing his brother Abel. Obviously, the Abel of the Galerians story is meant to be Rion. Pegasus is from the star constellation and the Pegasus itself is a winged, magical horse according to Greek mythology. One of the stories is that Pegasus climbed Mount Olympus to become the bearer of thunder and lightning for Zeus. *Cain and Rion fight in a dark area that is most likely a manifestation of Cain's own power. A similar situation occurs in the sequel when Rion fights Nitro for the second time in her illusion world. *Differently by Rion, he has green eyes. Green is a color often associated with jealousy and envy, a reference of his feelings towards the protagonist. *Cain is the only Galerian, besides Rion, to appear in both games, even if only as a death corpse. Also Birdman, Rainheart and Rita appear, but merely as a scan image in their capsule. The scan images are re-used from the first game. He is also the only one which doesn't appear directly in a opening, in order to keep his existence a secret from the player, but his silhouette is seen in the opening of the PSX game. *In the sequel, Rion uses Cain's retina DNA to bypass a block. However, they are apparently identical twins, so they should have the same DNA. Still, the block scans retina, and Cain has different eye color. Despite retina is not responsible for eye's color, which is due to iris, this can suggests the two have some genetic difference. Dorothy also restricted Rion's access rights most likely due to the Mushroom Tower data world being a back-up after Dorothy was destroyed and since Rion destroyed Dorothy, this system most likely prevented him from going any further. Lastly, Ash had a certain amount of control over the Mushroom Tower itself as it held the Last Galerian development rooms along with Spider and Nitro being able to enter the data world to fight Rion. Videos Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:First Galerians Category:Galerians Category:Characters Category:Bosses